


Don't Leave

by Milionking



Series: Mark Bergevin is a Homophobic Piece of Shit. [3]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Homesickness, Injury, Injury Recovery, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Pining, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, intentional injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milionking/pseuds/Milionking
Summary: Dylan walks into the room and closes the door quietly not quite sure what to make of Alex’s mischievous smile.  “What’s up Chucky?” Dylan asks as Alex continues his work.“You know how neither one of us can see our partners now that the season is getting underway?” Alex deadpans as he focuses on his taping job.“Yeah,” Dylan replies.





	Don't Leave

**Author's Note:**

> So here's my theory on how Alex and Dylan get injured at the same time during the pre-season. Accept it or not, it was too good to not make up a story for it.
> 
> This is un-beta'd, so if the grammar sucks... it's me! My grad school teachers will tell you the same thing.
> 
> There is a side-effect that Alex has to his medication, and that side-effect is real! Dimethyl Sulfoxide which is in NSAID gels will make your breath smell like garlic when it gets in your bloodstream

Alex recognizes the stride echoing down the hall and getting louder. He sticks his head out to confirm his instinct, smiling at the fact he’s learning about his new teammates fast. “Hey Stromer, in here for a sec,” Alex whispers from the equipment closet where he’s prepping sticks.

Dylan walks into the room and closes the door quietly not quite sure what to make of Alex’s mischievous smile. “What’s up Chucky?” Dylan asks as Alex continues his work.

“You know how neither one of us can see our partners now that the season is getting underway?” Alex deadpans as he focuses on his taping job.

“Yeah,” Dylan replies.

“How 'bout we spend some alone time with them by injuring each other? Nothing major, just something to get us out of Arizona during the preseason,” Alex requests.

“Uhh,” Dylan answers blankly.

“Think about it, you can spend a couple quality days with Connor, I can get a couple in with Gally. Works out well for both of us,” Chucky pleads

“Really just one of us.” Dylan mumbles.

“Why just one of us, you and McJesus break up?” Alex interrogates.

Dylan looks grimly at the floor, his face turns red. “Kinda want to, the open relationship with Leon isn’t working out so well. I’m getting rather jealous that he and Davo can fuck all the time and I get dick only during the summer and the night before we play our respective teams,” Dylan admits.

Alex pulls Dylan into an asphyxiating hug, “I get it. I’m trying to adjust to that reality since Brendan has the nanny.”

“What?” Dylan exclaims.

Alex shrugs his shoulders, “Our nanny helps ease the ‘tension’ when we are without the other.”

Dylan grins, “Well let’s get you back to your man, and maybe I’ll try to work out my feelings with Connor and Leon.”

Practice ends announcing that Dylan is day-to-day with an upper-body injury and Alex is out at least a week with a lower-body injury. Alex catches the first flight to Montreal after the trainers cleared him to fly.

Brendan lays in bed awake. He’d helped their nanny put the twins to bed hours ago, and now he impatiently waits for Alex’s Facetime request. He should have called about 10 minutes ago. His phone chimes.

**Alex:** Go to sleep, have a surprise in the morning for you.

Brendan slams his phone on the nightstand, letting out a loud huff. He spends an hour trying to make his eyelids feel heavy. He gives up and takes a sleeping pill he normally saves for long road trips to avoid jet lag. Thirty minutes after popping the pill, he’s out cold.

Alex creeps in the house at 4 am, while he’s lived here for years, all of the sudden this feels like a foreign environment. He opens the door quietly almost forgetting he was going to set off the alarm. He quickly presses his thumb to the panel and quiets the beep. He creeps up the stairs and along the balcony-like hallway to Brendan’s room, their room. He quietly opens the door and slithers in, closing it softly to avoid startling his husband.

Brendan is sound asleep, Alex brushes Brendan’s hair before gently placing his luggage on the floor. His knee is on fire, he rubs some Voltaren gel on it after stripping down to his boxer briefs. Once the pain subsides a little, he takes the Norco the team doctor gave him to keep his knee pain down and slips into bed once the pill kicks in.

Brendan wakes up a couple of hours later, opening one eye. His gaze catches the fuzzy outline of another human in his bed and closes it quickly thinking he’s having a dream about the trade not being real.

Alex rolls over and drapes an arm over Brendan, that startles his husband awake. “What the fuck are you doing here?” Brendan booms creating echoes throughout the room. Alex’s eyes pop open widely, startled awake.

“I’m on IR for at least the next three weeks, busted my knee again,” Alex laments.

“Fuck you, your anxiety and depression about leaving your family behind got to you. You let yourself get injured,” Brendan yells shaming Alex.

Alex smiles making Brendan give off the sad puppy dog look for yelling. Then Alex laughs, “Well, I may have convinced Stromer to slash me so I can get some time off for homesickness.”

Brendan rolls his eyes and gets out of bed to find out if the nanny made coffee. He pours a couple of cups. “Double fisting this morning, I take it was a rough night,” Adam chirps.

“Come here then, you have to see something,” Brendan nods. Adam follows Brendan up the stairs and down the hall to the master bedroom.

“What the hell is he doing here, shouldn’t he be in Arizona?” Adam asks confounded.

“He should, but he got a teammate to bust his knee, so he’d be forced to come home,” Brendan admits.

Adam rolls his eyes and leaves to wake the twins. Brendan hands Alex the coffee and fetches Alex’s brace out of his bag after applying some more gel to the knee.

Brendan plants a kiss on Alex’s lips, his breath smells like fermented garlic, “God your breath smells like hell!”

“It’s the gel, doc says something in it makes my breath smell like garlic,” Alex admits

“Well I am off to morning skate, Adam’s got you from here,” Brendan mentions throwing on some jeans and a hoodie.

“Can we all go?” Alex pleads. After all, he’s not here just to lay in bed all day.

Brendan looks at Alex’s puppy dog eyes, “If you think you can handle it.”

Alex smiles, “I can and maybe you can ride me later before our afternoon nap.”

Brendan has longed for the feel of his husband’s dick for the last few weeks.

Adam packs up the twins, and Alex showers quickly throwing on a pair of sweats and one of his many Habs related clothing relics.

Practice is fun for Alex, though the on the ice here is what he really wants. Watching Brendan lead the team in the absence of Weber does make him a little furious that Marc didn’t let him have the C.

“Marc and Claude told me I had the passion, but needed to work on wisdom,” Brendan admits as Adam drives Alex’s Hummer home.

“Still you are the heart of that team, everyone looks up to you!” Alex exclaims trying to contain his fury of hate for his former GM.

“They probably will until Webs is healthy again. He told me that he should be skating again in a month when we had dinner over there a week ago,” Brendan notes as Adam pulls into the on-street parking for their townhouse.

Adam prepares a lunch carving off bits of the roasted whole chicken from last night’s dinner for sandwiches on whole grain bread, adding some veggie sides. The twins end up with little bits of chicken and microwaved carrot slices for their lunch.

“You two head to bed, just keep it quiet,” Adam tells Brendan and Alex with a wink. Adam leaves the house with rollerblades and the double running stroller for the twins to skate the Lachine Canal.

Alex tugs Brendan into the bedroom. Trying to shed the clothes off Brendan as fast as possible, because he just wants. He gets to Brendan’s boxer briefs and Brendan’s beautiful bubble butt and outline of a hard cock cause an uncomfortable shift in Alex’s compression shorts.

“Lay down babe, let me take care of you,” Brendan exhales into Alex’s ear. Alex’s second brain take over and his cock drives his thoughts on how to ravage Brendan without making his knees feel worse.

“Don’t worry babe, I’ll do all the work,” Brendan reassures peeling the sweats and compression short off revealing a lack of underwear and a large, thick, hard, and leaking cock.

“So easy,” Brendan coos.

Brendan strips off Alex’s shirt and slides up his husband’s body basking in the feeling of skin on skin. A feeling he’s missed for so long, a feeling he hopes he can enjoy often while Alex is home to recuperate. Their cocks touch, the feeling electric to both, a sensation that makes them want each other. A familiar sensation that comes from their 2-year marriage and 4-year relationship. They are in tune with each other.

Their eyes lock, the gaze is deep and loving. Brendan closes the distance and their lips collide in passion. Brendan’s body shifts over Alex’s providing stimulation to each other.

“Ride me,” Alex pants. Brendan exhibits a smile and slides back down Alex’s body and taking his cock between his waiting lips.

“Fuck Gally, I miss this so much when I’m gone,” Alex whimpers. As Brendan works, Alex’s brain goes blank and his words are reduced to moans and gasps. Brendan hits every sensitive area, the edge of Alex’s hole, the underside of his balls, and sucking hickeys into his inner thighs. Every manipulation causes gushes of fluid to leak from Alex’s dick.

Brendan rubs off the precome and uses it to lubricate Alex’s dick while he mouths over every one of Alex’s erogenous zones. By the time Brendan lubes up his ass for Alex’s cock, hickeys from Alex’s neck to his thighs are bright purple.

“Get on me stud,” Alex whines.

Brendan lines Alex’s thick and throbbing manhood up to his hole and eases down on it. The head pops in and Brendan lets out an automatic hiss as the cock stretches him out and fills his chute.

Brendan bends down kissing Alex then whispering into his ear, “I’ve wanted this big ass cock in my ass for weeks.”

Alex lays back with a grin as Brendan starts to ride in short strokes until he bottoms out on Alex’s dick and letting his rim relax from the stretch of Alex's cock.

Alex closes his eyes and enjoys the tight bubble butt that his husband pleases him with.

“So tight babe,” Alex murmurs.

“Always tight,” Brendan replies as he starts to bob his ass up and down jacking Alex’s cock with his sphincter.

“Touch me,” Brendan hisses.

Alex grabs Brendan’s dick jacking it with his right hand and pinches a nipple with his left. Brendan feels the sensory overload and his hole spasms around Alex cock.

Brendan comes quickly, the overwhelming sensations shortening his stamina. He slides off Alex’s dick slowly. Brendan leans his face close to Alex’s dick and jacks on it with vigor until Alex’s load paints his cheek in thick, ropy shots of come.

Brendan washes up in the bathroom and brings back a washcloth to clean up Alex. Brendan tucks Alex under the comforter still naked sliding in next to him and falling asleep quickly.

The sounds and smells of fajitas fill the house, jolting the couple awake from their slumber. Brendan is due to leave for Brossard for a pre-season game against the reigning Stanley Cup champions. Gally scores the first goal of the game, Alex watches on TV with Adam and the twin as his knee was throbbing. Adam grabs the ice pump from Alex’s knee surgery and starts a competition with the twins on how cold they could make the water in the cooler.

Brendan arrives home happy after not only scoring the goal but getting an assist too. Alex lays on the bed that night and lets Brendan fuck his face.

Brendan joins Alex to a doctor’s appointment the next day determining that the injury is just soft tissue related. He tells Alex to start with gentle exercise adding intensity over the next week. He starts by walking the Canal with Adam and the twins while Brendan attends camp, meeting up with Brendan and some of his friends on the Habs for lunch over the week and weekend.

Monday comes, and Brendan has a day trip down to Toronto for a game. Alex, Adam, and the twins take a flight down to Toronto to watch the game and stay the night taking the train back the next day so Brendan can attend camp without having to worry about Alex’s injury or have the distraction of his family before playing Toronto again this time at Centre Bell.

By the time Alex walks in the door, Brendan is practicing the words to “O Canada” in French since taking the French classes offered by the Habs. Alex remembers those classes well, and by the time he got done with them, he could finally navigate the Metro without a language barrier.

The Coyotes’ team doctor stops up between the end of the pre-season and regular season start to evaluate Alex’s injury ultimately deciding that Alex has another week or two before he’ll be able to re-join team practices.

Alex makes use of the time to spend it with his family enjoying a short vacation with the Habs starting the season on the road. He takes the family down to his Miami condo, basking in the warm sunshine and doing some rehab on the beach. Alex loves working out in the sand just for the added challenge.

Brendan returns home and waits at the airport for his family’s flight to land an hour later. He hits up the airport bar for a beer when Alex, Adam, and the twins appear behind him to go home and enjoy their last week together.

“You know you have to go back soon,” Brendan laments.

Alex lets out a long sigh, “I know.”

Alex pulls out a calendar and circles December 20th on it and marking an “X” on today’s date. Brendan, Adam, and the twins are coming to Phoenix that day. The Habs will play them with Brendan making a quick trip to Vegas and flying back to spend Christmas as a family.

By the time Gally is ready to catch the team bus to Ottawa, Alex prepares for his flight back to Phoenix. He calls Oliver, Daddy, and Stromer over for dinner. Eks texts back that he’ll get takeout that is not diet plan approved and Daddy announces he’s coming with two sixers of craft beer.

Alex turns the key to find the door already unlocked which piques his interest. He opens the door and in addition to Oliver, Daddy, and Stromer is his nanny Adam with both sets of twins.

“Should have told me they were coming, I would’ve ordered more food,” Oliver chirps.

“I didn’t know,” Alex croaks holding back the happy tears of seeing his children.

“I just made the kids chicken nuggets and fries and no harm done,” Adam interjects.

Alex pulls his children into a hug. After releasing them he stands, “So how’d you get here before me?”

“Brendan made sure your return flight took longer than mine by bribing Air Canada to get me here faster,” Adam smirks.

“Figures he’d loosen the purse strings to chirp me. How long are you five staying?” Alex inquires.

“Until you leave for Philly in November, then off to Buffalo until the Habs play them, spending American Thanksgiving there with Nate. Gally’s joining us for dinner and I’m cooking if you can sneak it,” Adam lists off.

An audible sigh escapes Alex. “Not possible, I think I’m spending it with Daddy, Stromer, and Eks since we have a homestand that week,” he laments.

“Well the good news then for you is that Gally is sending me down with the twins after the Ottawa game on December 15th,” Adam notes.

Alex smiles and adjusts his countdown calendar. “Any other dates I should be aware of?” He says to Adam thumbing at his phone.

“Yeah, we are taking a family trip Nate included to San Fran for All-Star weekend. Nate already got the tix, you’ll be in Montreal anyway because of the travel schedule. Nate will join us from Vancouver and spend the bye week in Montreal,” Adam comments. “Then the first half of February will be in Buffalo since Nate has a homestand, the first half of March will be down here, rest of the time is in Montreal so I can keep my citizenship, and I’m homeschooling all our kids to make this all work,” he finishes.

The “homecoming celebration” is short-lived, Alex leaves the following morning after the skate with the team to train in a no-contact jersey hopefully to make his Coyotes debut against Columbus and returns home a week later to the smell of lasagna filling the apartment and a pair of twins attached to his legs.

After morning skate the next day, Oliver and Daddy take Alex and the twins over to Gila River Arena to properly deck out the kids in Coyotes gear.

Adam smiles after being handed the requested Galchenyuk Arizona third jersey and serves up lunch before an afternoon nap for Alex and his boys and Adam and Nate’s twins spending the afternoon “in school” with Adam.

Alex gets an assist on his first home game and is quite pleased with himself after coming home from a post-game celebration. Adam stayed up after sending all the kids to bed, escorting Alex to bed. Alex has mind-blowing FaceTime sex with Brendan before passing out.

Like all good things, time passes by too fast for Alex’s liking. The evening before he travels to Philly, he’s taking his family to the airport to fly to meet Nate in Montreal for the Sabre’s game against the Habs.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this series has a happy ending I promise. Long-Distance relationships all have their adjustment periods. Some are short, some are long. In this case, there are small periods that everyone can get together and that helps the homesick feeling.
> 
> Alex, not really feeling that any place is really home because he's moved around so much will have great difficulty for this.
> 
> So how does Christmas in Miami sound? (No pictures of Cousin Eddie in a Speedo, I promise!)


End file.
